Awwwwww
by Oriencor
Summary: This is about fluff. Everyone is happy and there is lotsa fluff. YAY! Plus everyone's favorite twins.YAY! I suck at summaries. Rated PG13 just to be safe. GW/AS FW/AJ LJ/KB. YAY!
1. Hugs and kisses

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
  
Disclaimer: (sadly) do not own George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, or anyone else that J.K. Rowlings has written about. Damnit. Ah well if they are ever on E-bay I will be the first bidder and the highest bidder. They belong to Mrs. Joanne Katherine Rowlings and Warner Bros. Yea. I only own the plot which is quite nonexistent, but if it did really exist then it probably wouldn't be mine either, it would probably copied it off some other poor fanfic writer. So basically: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
AN: This is my first story so hope you like it(I also hopes it makes sense...). Oh Yes...FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF! If you don't like fluff...GO AWAY!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
~*Alicia's POV*~  
  
"Done!" I exclaimed, throwing down my quill on top of my now completed Transfiguration Essay and stretching my arms. "Auggggggh Lucky!" groaned one of my best friends, Angelina Johnson. "I still have three inches to go!". "You think your doing bad? I haven't even started my Transfiguration Essay!" shrieked Katie Bell, my other best friend.   
  
"Hey! What are you guys yelling about over there?" came the voice of Fred Weasley, Angelina's boyfriend. "Yea! Quiet down or well have to come over there and make you!" Yelled George Weasley, Fred's twin brother and my boyfriend. Katie began to giggle at the thought of how they were going to 'quiet' us.  
  
Katie's Boyfriend and the twins best friend, Lee Jordan, was the first to get up from their table and start to walk over to us, but he was closely followed by Fred and George. Lee sat down next to Katie and pulled her on his lap. Fred did the same with Angelina. George took my hand and led me to the couch before placing his lips on mine. I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Our kiss was only interrupted when Angelina decided to say "Awwwwwwwww you guys look so cute together!". We pulled apart, smiling, and looked into each other's eyes. His eyes are light greenish blue and oh so dreamy. I felt like I could get lost in them. "I love you 'Licia" he whispered softly. "And I love you to George"I whispered back, before our lips connected again and I lost myself in the sweet taste of his mouth.  
  
A/N: There! I finished my first chapter! Sorry its so short. I'm so proud! Now to make me even prouder all you have to do is click on that little blue button and submit a REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. Pranks and mysteries

Disclaimer: Look people if I owned these, would I really be writing fan fiction???? For that matter if I owned these would I even be writing this disclaimer???? Probably not. Sooooooo...Me no own, You no sue. Got it?  
  
A/N: Sorry about how short these are...but now I would like to thank my reviewers...ALL 6 OF THEM!!!!!!!  
Here we go:  
Teren: You are my very first reviewer so now I love you!(not really).  
P.S. Trevor?!?! Ewwwww!! But now she cant...poor, poor Trevor...  
Seccaye: Glad you liked it:)  
Silver Lips: Yup i like YAY! YAY! Glad you liked it:)  
Ashleigh: Yup very fluffy just how the author likes it!  
Fang-Gurlie: Well this one is a lot longer I hope you like it.   
Jagged Epiphany: Yes Alicia/George is the best!  
P.S. I read you r bio and my name is Alicia too! we also like the same couples and our fave books are the same...weird, but cool...yea...oh yea and i left a pretty long review on the story to make up for the last only saying cool.   
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
'Alicia'  
George sighed, thinking about his girlfriend. He loved her and that was for sure, and he hoped she felt the same for him too, but school would soon end and since they were in their seventh and final year they wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts, and then what?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by Alicia herself.  
  
"Hey" She remarked "Its so beautiful out here, the sunset is awesome"  
  
George had been sitting on the castle steps after class and quidditch practice watching the sun set.  
  
"Yea" he answered "just like you"  
  
she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and he placed his arm around hers.  
  
"Alicia" he whispered.  
  
"Mmm?" she questioned snuggling closer to him.  
  
"I love you, you know that?" he took a breath before continuing "and i think you are the sweetest most beautiful person on earth."  
  
She smiled "George I feel the same way about you."  
  
They sat there for awhile just enjoying each others company, before the silence was shattered by Fred, running up to them.  
  
"George!" He shouted "I've been looking for you everywhere there is something i really need to show you!"  
  
Suddenly noticing Alicia he added "Hello Alicia" before turning back to George.   
  
"Come on George" he cried "Hurry up!"  
  
"Fred!" George hissed "I'm doing something!"  
  
"It's ok" Alicia said "Go with Fred, I'll see you later"  
"You sure?" George asked.  
  
"Yup" she nodded.  
  
George got up, but not before receiving a kiss from Alicia.  
  
"Now what did you want to show me?" he asked.  
  
"Welllllllllll" Free answered, "I found a new secret passageway! I don't know where it leads to yet but i wanted to wait for you before we explore it. Oh yea Lee's gonna help us to"  
  
"Oh. I wonder where it leads to.." George mused.  
  
When they got to the place Fred was taking them, Lee Jordan waited there.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" He asked.  
  
"Hey it wasn't *that* long" Fred said defensively.  
  
"Yea whatever" Lee replied "Now where did you say this new passage way is?"  
  
"Over here" Fred answered, leading them to a small corridor with a tapestry of an old wrinkled man on it.  
  
" God I pity his wife" George joked as Fred pulled back the tapestry to reveal...  
  
A blank wall   
  
"What?" said Lee "Fred you said there was a secret passageway!"  
  
"Oh there is" Fred replied running his hand along the wall behind the tapestry.   
  
"Ah-Ha!" he exclaimed and pressed something in the seemingly-solid wall.   
  
"Whoa!" George said as a section of the wall opened up. "Cool!"  
  
"OY!" exclaimed Lee as he tried to climb through the now seemingly-open passage, only to find that wasn't.  
  
"Er...sorry" mumbled Fred as he pulled out his wand and said in a clear voice "Opeiende!"  
  
George climbed through, and was closely followed by Fred and Lee.  
  
After a while it seemed like the tunnel would never end.  
  
"This thing is never gonna end!" complained George, and that exact moment he walked right into a door at the end of the passageway.  
  
"Aww shuddup Fred" George muttered over the sound of Fred's laughter.  
  
"Nice one George" Lee laughed as Fred composed himself.  
  
Fred took out a set of lock picks and began to expertly choose a few.   
  
"These should do" he murmured and slipped one into the lock, twisted it, pulled it out, and reapeted the gesture with another pick. Finally the door was open.  
  
"Now lets see what we have..." muttered George.  
  
And with that he pushed open the newly opened door to reveal...  
  
~Filch's Office~  
  
~*Later*~  
  
Fred, George, and Lee walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, with an identical evil grin on each of their faces. Angelina spotted them first and called them over.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked "We've been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"We were er...handling some business" Fred answered leaning over to kiss her.  
  
Katie and Alicia, who had been sitting with Angelina, got up and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey" Katie remarked "You guys have been gone so long we were getting worried about you.   
  
"Oh its ok baby" Lee answered, "I'll always come back to you"  
  
"Good" was Katie's reply as she led him over to the couch and began to snog him.  
  
Alicia and George pretended to be grossed out by this and started making comments like,  
  
"Get a room!"  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwww"   
  
"Come on!"  
  
and  
  
"Oh god I think I'm gonna throw up!"   
  
Till they were both laughing so hard they could no longer keep their balance and fell onto an empty couch.  
  
"You know Spinnet, they say that whenever you see something you don't like or don't understand you should try it out for yourself to see what its really about" George remarked slyly.  
  
"You know Weasley, i think your right" She replied as she leaned over too kiss him.  
  
The kiss lasted quite a while before they both ran out of breath.  
  
"Hmm I think our experiment went quite well" Alicia remarked.  
  
"I agree" said George "but maybe we should continue somewhere a little more private..."  
  
Alicia giggles and kissed his cheek before answering,  
  
"Yea".  
  
And with that they quickly exited the Common Room and ran up the stairs to the 7th year boys dormitory...  
  
  
~*End Of Chapter Two*~  
  
A/N: Like it????? Hate it???? Leave a review and tell me what you think:) I believe there is the beginnings of a plot for this story floating around in my head but I guess you'll just have to wait...Oh yea if you want to contact me just send me an email at Shadowed_Flower@yahoo.com. THANX!!!!!! 


End file.
